


Snogging an Irishman

by dustedoffanoldie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustedoffanoldie/pseuds/dustedoffanoldie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin meets a handsome stranger in a pub far away from home and gets into the spirit of St. Patrick’s Day. What happens the day after, when they find themselves sat next to each other on an aeroplane?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cookiebun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiebun/gifts).



Daphne had told him over and over that St. Patrick’s Day in Chicago was something that everyone had to experience a least once in their lifetime So when Justin made plans to visit his best friend, who was currently a third year medical student at the University of Chicago, he planned his trip for mid-March, so that it coincided with the big day - just to see what all the fuss was about. 

The parade that morning had been fun and he was glad he’d been there to see it. In the afternoon, they had wrapped up warm and walked alongside the Chicago River, where the water was dyed an obnoxiously bright green - which was an endless source of entertainment for the two friends.

“Oh, my God, do you think they do this sort of stuff in Ireland?” Daphne asked seriously.

“I doubt it,” he laughed, as he watched people in crazy green wigs walk passed him.

For the evening’s entertainment, Justin and Daphne - alongside her friend, Hannah from school, headed over to Lakeview to bar hop along Clark Street. Daphne had told him that he’d love that part of town because of it’s close proximity to the city’s gay neighbourhood.

“It’s like Liberty Avenue… but classier,” she teased as she linked their arms.

Justin looked around and laughed. “Everyone is already wasted.”

“That’s all part of the fun,” she laughed.

Once they’d found a place they all liked the look of, they made their way inside. Celtic Crossings was a traditional Irish pub, with Gaelic folk songs playing continuously in the background. The place was heaving with people, so Justin got the girl’s situated at a table and offered to buy the first round.

As he pushed his way to the bar, Justin wondered briefly whether the crowd was breaking some sort of fire code. Surely this tiny pub was not made for this many people?

As soon as he saw an opening at the bar, Justin tried to push through the crowd to get there before someone else stepped in. He was a couple of steps away when a man came up next to him - who clearly had his eye on the spot as well.

As Justin turned, he was faced with the most beautiful Hazel eyes. The man tilted his head, causing his brown hair to fall onto his forehead and Justin watched as he pushed it back with his hand. He wasn’t certain, but he thinks his mouth may have fallen open. Yep, he was definitely openly gawking. Shit.

_Is that why he’s smiling at me like that?_

No. It was because he was pointing to the bar, offering him the spot, which is what the initial head tilt had meant- but he was too busy getting lost in those delicious eyes.

“Oh, right,” Justin said, blushing profusely and rolling his eyes at himself.

_Well, that was embarrassing._

The man grinned, but Justin had already stepped in front of him, so he didn’t notice.

Once Justin managed to get the bartender's attention, he ordered three beers.

He watched in horror as the man placed three green drinks on the bar in front of him.

“That's sixteen dollars.”

Eesh, he'd forgotten how expensive buying a round could be.

He reached into his jeans and realised he’d left his wallet in his coat pocket.

“Oh shit,” he muttered.

“What is it?” the bartender asked, getting annoyed.

“I left my wallet in my coat. Can I run back to my table and grab it?”

The bartender looked around. “Listen, Blondie, do you not see how busy it is? Does it look like I have time to chase after you if you take the beers and run?”

“I’ll only be a second - I’ll keep the drinks here,” Justin tried to explain.

“Sorry, mate. It’s not happening.”

Justin sighed frustratedly.

“I’ll get it.”

Justin turned to see _the eyes_ stepping in beside him at the bar where a space had just opened up. Before Justin could protest, the man handed over the money.

“No tip?” the bartender scoffed as he took the cash.

“I don’t think the gentleman appreciated being called, Blondie. Do you?”

The almost lyrical sound of his Irish accent made Justin’s pulse quicken.

The bartender rolled his eyes. “So, what are you drinking?”

“Guinness.”

The bartender pulled out the glass, poured the disgusting looking dark drink and brought it back over. Justin watched as _the eyes_ took out a couple more bills from his wallet and set them on the bar. He took a drink before looking at Justin.

“Thanks,” Justin said nervously. “You didn’t have to pay for my drinks.”

The man smiled and shrugged. “Think of it as a St. Paddy’s Day present.”

“You’re Irish.”

_Way to state the fucking obvious._

“I am,” he chuckled. “ And you’re American.”

Justin nodded. “Are you enjoying St. Patrick’s Day?”

“Yes, although I have to admit, the Americans definitely celebrate it with more gusto than we do over on our side of the pond.”

Justin leaned up against the bar. “Go big, or go home, right?” 

“More like get drunk or go home.”

Justin laughed.

“I like a bit of drunken fun on St. Paddy’s Day, as long as it’s good Irish alcohol being consumed,” he said, nodding at the three beers in front of Justin. “Unfortunately, that green shit you’re drinking doesn’t count.”

Justin blushed, “Yeah, I’m on a bit of a budget at the moment, so green shit will have to do. I’m only here on vacation. I go home tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah? Me too. I’m Brian, by the way.”

“Justin,” he replied, shaking hands. “So, you’re going back to Ireland tomorrow?”

Brian shook his head. “Nah, I live in New York City now. What about you, where’s home for you?”

“Pittsburgh.”

“Nice. Why were you in Chicago?” Brian asked as he played with the cigarette behind his ear.

“I’m just visiting an old friend. What about you? What brings you out here?”

“A friend of mine from work got married here yesterday.”

Justin scrunched up his nose. “A wedding on St Patrick’s Day weekend? Please tell me she didn’t force the bridesmaids to wear green?” he laughed.

“I believe she called it ‘Garden Herb.’”

“Oh my, God.”

They looked at each other for a couple of minutes, both just smiling at each other as they sipped on their drinks. Justin couldn’t stop looking at the way Brian would bring his bottom lip into his mouth. There was something incredibly sexy about that.

“I um… I should probably be getting back to my friends,” Justin apologised.

“Okay,” Brian said, smiling again. “It was nice talking to you, Justin.”

“You too, and thanks for these,” he nodded at the drinks sitting on the bar.”

As Brian turned and walked away, Justin could feel his shoulders dropping. He hadn't wanted their conversation to end.

_Why can’t I flirt like a normal person?_

He turned to the bar to pick up his drinks and noticed a stack of bright green stickers sat next to them. There was a bright four-leaf clover in the middle with the words, “Kiss me, I’m Irish!” written along the bottom in a swirly white font.

He picked one up, quickly peeled off the backing and went after _the eyes,_ who’d only managed to take a few steps due to the large crowd blocking his way. As Justin stood behind him, he took a deep breath and pulled his arm, turning him towards him, slapping the sticker on his chest, and grabbing his face with both hands as he pulled him into what he could only describe as the hottest fucking kiss he’d ever had.

Justin clearly took _the eyes_ by surprise, but he responded almost immediately, pulling him into his arms so tightly, that a little Guinness spilled out onto the back of his t-shirt and ran down his back. 

After what felt like a couple of minutes, they pulled apart - both completely out of breath. Slowly - and reluctantly, Justin stepped out of the comforting circle of his arms and walked back towards his drinks. He picked them up and as he walked by him again, he said, “Happy St. Patrick’s Day.”

As he was halfway across the room, Justin turned around and watched _the eyes_ look down and discover the sticker he’d placed on his chest. His eyes sought out Justin and he lifted his glass towards him and winked.

Justin could feel his cheeks getting warm as he made his way back to his friends.

On the other side of the room, Daphne had obviously seen Justin walking towards them as she stood up to help him with the drinks.

“Oh, so you finally decided to grace us with your presence again?” she teased.

Justin blushed. “Sorry about that. I was just making out with one of the hottest men I have ever seen.”

Daphne and Hannah both laughed and shook their heads. 

Hannah lifted her glass. “To St. Patrick’s Day in Chicago,” she grinned.

Daphne wiggled her eyebrows teasingly. “Cheers to that,” she said, as both her and Justin lifted their own glasses. 

Justin took a big gulp of his beer and wondered if getting drunk would help slow down his racing heart. 

******

Bleary-eyed and exhausted from last night’s St. Patrick’s Day celebrations, Brian ran through the airport to make his flight.

The flight from Chicago to NYC would only take a couple of hours, but he was still grateful to be flying home first class. The thought of a steaming cup of coffee and a nap sounded amazing to him right now. Why had he agreed to stay out drinking until 5.30 in the morning with Cynthia’s brothers when he was the only one that needed to be up early the next day?

He saw the ticket agent’s eyes widen and sigh with relief when he stepped up into the now empty boarding area. “You just made it, Mr. Kinney.”

“How did you know it was me?” Brian asked as he handed over his boarding pass and tried to catch his breath.

The agent scanned it and handed it back before smiling. “Full flight, you’re the last one.”

Taking back his boarding pass, Brian made his way down the jetway towards the plane. As soon as he reached the door, the flight attendant smiled brightly at him and directed him towards his seat.

His heart stopped when he saw who he was sitting next to.

It couldn’t be. No way would he be this fucking lucky. 

But he was. And if he believed in God. he’d be making all kinds of ridiculous promises right now.

“Oh, shit,” Brian heard Justin exclaim loudly.

The flight attendant rushed over. “Is everything alright over here, gentlemen?” 

They both nodded their heads and grinned at their incredible luck.

“Everything is perfect,” Brian heard him say quietly.

Brian sat down and fastened his seatbelt

“I thought you lived in Pittsburgh?” He asked.

“My flight was cancelled. I'm taking a train back from Penn Station.”

Brian nodded.

“I see you still have the sticker,” Justin said, pointing to his jacket. 

He smiled. “I moved it there this morning, you never know when it might come in handy.” He leaned in and whispered, “like right now for example.”

Justin’s cheeks blushed beet red, which only made Brian want to kiss him more.

Brian couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Their kiss was chaste and sweet, though it lingered on for a little too long than was probably appropriate on a packed plane.

Justin pulled away first and they both just smiled at each other.

“So, Justin, did you have a nice St. Patrick’s Day?” Brian asked cheekily. 

Brian watched as Justin ran his index finger idly over his lips before answering. “The best.”


	2. Chapter 2

As the plane began to taxi away from the gate, the flight attendant approached Brian once again, bending over slightly so he could speak into his ear.

“Good morning, Mr. Kinney. May I take your coat?”

Brian handed his coat over and smiled. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, Mr. Kinney. Can I interest you in a coffee, or a glass of orange juice? I’m sure if you wanted, I could find you a nice cold beer,” the attendant offered flirtatiously.

Just the thought of alcohol made Brian’s stomach churn, and the obvious distaste must have shown on his face as Justin began to laugh quietly.

Brian narrowed his eyes at him, and then turned back to the flight attendant. “I’ll have a coffee, no cream – lots of sugar.”

“Of course, Mr. Kinney, I’ll get that for you immediately. My name’s Eduardo. Just buzz me if you need anything else,” he said, pointing to the call button above Brian’s head. “And I’ll be happy to assist you in any way that I can.”

Eduardo was about to turn and walk away, when Justin stopped him. “I’d love a coffee too, please. Cream with two sugars – and with soy milk if you have it. “

Eduardo nodded tersely before heading off to the front of the plane to get their drinks.

“I think he likes you,” Justin snickered.

“What makes you say that?”

Justin raised his eyebrows. “Oh, please. He didn’t even look at me. As far as he was concerned, I wasn’t even here.”

“Maybe you didn’t look as thirsty as me,” Brian replied playfully.

“Yeah – that must be it,” Justin laughed. “Although that doesn’t explain why he was practically humping your leg as he took your order.”

“Are you jealous”? Brian asked mischievously.

Justin shoved his tongue in his cheek. “Well, I’ve only known you a total of what, fifteen minutes, and I already know you have a history of kissing guys you’ve only just met.”

“I could say the same about you.”

“You could,” Justin said, as he turned his body towards Brian. “But, nevertheless, I feel the need to assert myself.”

Brian looked confused. “How would you do that?”

Seeing Eduardo approach out of the corner of his eye, Brian was about to turn to grab his coffee, when he felt Justin’s hand on his face turning him back towards him and - not unlike what he’d done at the bar the previous night, pulled him into a kiss.

Eduardo cleared his throat loudly, unmistakably annoyed at the sight of Justin making a move on ‘his man.’ Brian pulled away and grabbed his coffee out of Eduardo’s hand.

Justin had a self-satisfied – almost smug look on his face as he reached across Brian and retrieved his coffee. “Thanks, Ed,” he said brightly.

Eduardo left without saying another word.

“That ought to do it,” Justin said, winking at Brian as he took a sip of his coffee.

Brian laughed. “This is going to be a long and interesting flight.”  
“Are you complaining about me kissing you?”

“God, no. I’m _definitely_ not complaining about that. I’m complaining about being stuck on a plane with you for almost three hours and …” he nodded towards the slight tenting in his pants. “That.”

Justin made no attempt to hide his contented smile as he looked down at Brian’s lap. “And _that’s_ a problem because?”

“I’m going to want to do more than just kiss you.”

“Again, I don’t see the problem?”

Brian shook his head and laughed. “Don’t take this the wrong way…  
I just didn’t peg you for the adventurous type.”

Justin laughed with him. “I’m not usually.”

“Are you saying I bring out the adventurer in you?” Brian asked, raising an eyebrow.

Justin nodded his head. “I’m afraid so.”

“Just so I’m clear… you were offering to shag me in the aeroplane toilets… right?”

Justin blushed and took a large gulp of his drink. “I think I might have,” he laughed nervously.

Brian nodded, “I thought so.”

“Why? Are _you_ not as adventurous as you’d like to think you are?” Justin grinned back.

“Oh, I’m adventurous, alright,” Brian smirked, as he reached his hand under the sweater which was resting on Justin’s lap and squeezed the growing bulge in Justin’s jeans.

Just as they were about to lean in and kiss, the captain’s voice came on over the loudspeaker.

“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking. We’re currently next in line for take off and will be landing at New York’s John. F. Kennedy International Airport at approximately 11.45 local time. Please ensure your seatbelts are securely fastened. Flight crew, prepare for take off.”

Brian pulled away from Justin and downed the last of his coffee. He sat back in his seat and clutched the armrests tightly. 

Justin watched him curiously. “Are you afraid of flying?”

Brian smiled nervously at him. He hated admitting this. “No… just the takeoff.”

Justin smiled, and reached for his hand, prying it off of the armrest that rested between them and entwining their fingers.

“I’ll save you if anything happens,” Justin whispered teasingly.

Brian squeezed his fingers. “You’re not helping.”

“Sorry,” Justin apologised. “I was only kidding,” he said, as he lifted the armrest up and scooted closer to Brian - kissing his shoulder gently as the plane began to speed into its ascent. “Now we just have to wait for the ‘ding.”

“Huh?”

“You know, Say Anything.”

Brian pulled back to look Justin in the face. “What? You’ve completely lost me.”

“Haven’t you seen the movie, Say Anything?”

Brian shook his head. “Can’t say I have, no.”

“Then we’ll have to watch it together, sometime.” Brian couldn’t help but smile at how easily Justin assumed they’d be seeing each other again after today.

Justin apparently didn’t even notice what he’d said and just continued. “It’s from ages ago. It’s got John Cusack and Ione Skye in it. He’s this sort of directionless guy that falls in love with the smartest girl in class. And at the end of the movie, they move to England - but she’s shit scared of flying, so when they’re on the plane he tells her that everything’s okay once you hear the ding.”

“I still don’t know what the ding you’re talking about is.”

“It’s when the pilot turns off the seatbelt sign, and…” Justin trailed off suggestively.

Brian, getting his meaning, continued his thought. ”And you’re allowed to get up from your seat and…”

“And go to the bathroom - you know, if the urge strikes you,” finished Justin.

Brian brought their entwined hands to rest on his crotch. “Oh, something’s striking, alright,” he grinned.

Justin laughed nervously. “Are we really going to do this?”

*DING*

“Ladies and gentlemen, the captain has turned off the seatbelt sign, which means you are now free to move around the cabin. However, we do ask that while you are in your seats, you keep your seatbelts securely fastened in case we meet any unexpected turbulence.”

Without a word, Justin stood and stepped over Brian.

“Now?” Brian asked eagerly. “I mean, already?”

“Why?” Justin bent down to whisper into Brian’s ear. “Did you want to wait?”

Brian shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his jeans were getting tighter by the minute. “Hell, no.”

“Good,” grinned Justin, as he threw his sweater onto Brian’s lap. “Follow me in two minutes.”

Brian watched as Justin walked to the bathroom, appreciating the way his jeans hugged his ass. Just before the door closed and the light overhead turned from green to red, Justin turned around and winked. 

"These may be the longest two minutes of my life," Brian muttered under his breath. 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought x

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Annie_Eliza for being my beta! 
> 
> Do not panic. I have NOT forgotten about Road to Recovery. I am hoping to get the next chapter of that out this week *cross your fingers.* 
> 
> But I'd had most of this chapter written up since before St. Patrick's Day and I had the sudden urge to finish it. So, I thought why not? I'd love to know what you thought, so please leave a review :) Hopefully, I won't leave you waiting too long for the next part :)


End file.
